


different shades

by Roissy



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Corsets & Lemons Kinkmeme, Digital Art, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inspired by Art, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kinkmeme (a kinkmeme about classic lit)prompt: Lord Byron/Mary Shelley/Percy Shelley exhibitionism





	different shades

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the [Corsets&Lemons kinkmeme](https://corsetsandlemons.dreamwidth.org/).  
I used a portrait of Byron for reference because when I saw it it was JUST PERFECT for voyeurism. lol

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
